encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Raschismus
__INDEX__ Raschismus ( , Transkription ) oder, sehr selten, Russismus ist die informelle Bezeichnung der politischen Ideologie und sozialer Praktiken des Macht-Regimes in Russland zu Beginn des XXI Jahrhunderts, das auf der Idee der "Älterlichkeit des Bruder-Volkes", seiner "besonderen Zivilisationtragenden Mission" basiert, sowie auf Totalitarismus und Imperialismus der Sowjet-Art unter Einsatz der russischen Orthodoxie als moralischer Doktrin und auf Basis der geopolitischen Instrumente, vor allem - Energieträger.Остап Кривдик: «Рашизм», Ukrajinska Prawda (May 18, 2010)Професор Олег Гринів: РАШИЗМ ІЗ ПРИЦІЛОМ НА УКРАЇНОЦИД Etymologie und Definitionen Der Begriff "Rashism" entstand durch eine Wortschöpfung aus Begriffen "Russia" (englisch für Russland, wird als „Rascha“ ausgesprochen) und des internationalen Wortes "Faschismus". Das Wort „Russismus“ ist ein deutliches Anspiel auf „Rassismus“. Raschismus ist eine Art der totalitären, faschistischen Ideologie, Kombination von Grundlagen des Faschismus und des Stalinismus und umfasst die Rechtfertigung der barbarischen Geopolitik Russlands, die auf die Besetzung und Annexion der Gebiete anderer Länder gezielt ist, wird oft als "Sammlung Russischer Böden" (siehe Blut-und-Boden-Ideologie im Nazi-Deutschland) und stützt sich auf den lokalen Kollaborationismus. Geschichte Der Begriff bekam weite Verbreitung in informellen Kreisen 2008 - während der russischen Aggression gegen Georgien. Die zweite Welle der Verbreitung des Begriffs kam zu der Zeit der Annexion der Krim durch RusslandРосія і рашисти: хто стоїть за спиною ПутінаНастоящий «рашизм»: в России составляют списки евреев, которых нужно депортировать как «несогласных» с ПутинымРашизм — не пройдет, или трудно быть человеком, Abschuss von Boeing 777 in der Nähe von Donetsk am 17. Juli 2014 und dem Beginn des russisch-ukrainischen Krieges im Jahr 2014.«Это, детка — Рашизм!» — новый хит про Россию заполонил Интернет [Видео]Томенко назвал борьбу с «рашизмом» новым серьезным мировым испытаниемМир должен осудить рашизм и нового фюрера в лице Путина и привлечь военных преступников к ответственности на Киевском процессеОстановить рашизм. Новый урок для мираІгор Гулик «Рашизм» Zuerst wurde der Begriff von Alexander Herzen im Roman "Meine Vergangenheit und Gedanken» “Былое и думы” (1868) eingeführt, um die extremistischen Bewegungen in Russophilie zu definieren. Seiner Wiederbelebung verdankt der Begriff dem Präsidenten der Tschetschenischen Republik Itschkeria Djohar Dudajew, der das Hauptmerkmal des Russismus in der territorialen Expansion Russlands im Kaukasus sah. Schamil Bassajew und Aslan Maschadow setzten die Wahrnehmung fort. Zum Beispiel: "Euer großrussischer Traum - bis zum Hals in der Scheiße sitzend wollt ihr alle da reinziehen. Dies ist Russismus." Boris Grushin sah den Ursprung des Russismus in der feudalen Leibeigenschaft und SklavereiB. Grushin. "On the way to self-consciousness" "Nezavisimaya Gazeta". September 28, 2000, seine Gegner warfen ihm Russophobie vor. Aber auch russische Nationalisten nutzten den Begriff (als eine Kombination von "russischen Imperialismus" mit dem "alltäglichen Nationalismus") als Grundlage ihrer Ideologie. So rief der Nationalist Alexander Ivanov-Suharevskij den Bau-Projekt des Heiligen Rus - einer Supermacht (das klassische Reich) mit Volk der Slawen-Russen als Titelnation, die durch Blut, Sprache und Geschichte vereint ist.A.Ivanov-Sukharevsky. "My creed is Ruscism" in "Era Rossiyi" #1(24), 1997 panorama.ru Unter vielen radikalen nationalistischen Bewegungen in Russland der 90-er Jahre im 20. Jahrhundert, positionierte sich die ultrarechte faschistische "Nationale Volkspartei Russlands" (NVR), die 1994 von Alexander Ivanov-Sukharev (Theater-Regisseur von Beruf) und Alexei Shyropayev nach Vorbild des italienischen Faschismus gegründet wurde, als Verteidiger der russischen Orthodoxie sowie der Kosakenbewegung und Verbreitete die Ideologie, die sie als "Russismus" bezeichnete. Diese Ideologie war eine Kombination von Populismus, antisemitische und rassistische Mystik und nationalen Ökologismus, Orthodoxie, und die Sehnsucht nach dem Zar. Die Partei bestand aus nur ein paar tausend Mitglieder, dennoch beeinflusste sie die außerparlamentarische rechte Szene in Russland durch Zeitschriften: "Ich bin Russe", "Nachlass der Vorfahren" und "Russlands Ära". Wegen Volksverhetzung bekam die Partei Probleme mit Verfassungsschutz, die Zeitschrift "Ich bin Russe" wurde 1999 verboten und Ivanov-Sukharev wurde für mehrere Monate zu Gefängnisstrafe verurteilt. Aber nach seiner Freilassung blieb er lange Zeit eine wichtige Figur in den Kreisen nahen zu dem russischen Schriftstellerverband und setzte seine Aktivitäten fort.Marlène Laruelle «In the Name of the Nation», Palgrave Macmillan, 2009, ISBN 9780230101234, 272 pages, p. 53 Die wichtigsten Merkmale und Eigenschaften des Raschismus Zugrunde des Raschismus, der die Gestalt der offiziellen Ideologie angenommen hat, liegen Ablehnung der Gewalt des Gesetzes und Auslegung des Gesetzes der Gewalt, Ablehnung der Souveränität von Nachbarn und Selbstbehauptung durch Willkür, Tyrannei und Gewalt.Александр Скобов. «Циммервальдская левая» // Грани.Ру / Блоги (в блоге Свободное место) 2014.03.22 Eine der Grundlagen der geistigen Ideologie ist die Theorie der Russischen Orthodoxen Kirche über "von Gott auserwähltes" Russen. Nach Ansicht des russischen Historikers Alexander Skobov stellt der Raschismus eine eklektische Mischung aus großrusschischem Chauvinismus, Sehnsucht nach der sowjetischen Vergangenheit und orthodoxen Obskurantismus dar. Außerdem zeichnet sich der Raschismus durch Verachtung des Individuums aus, sowie durch die Bestrebung das Individuum in der "Mehrheit" aufzulösen und Minderheiten zu unterdrücken. Für den Raschismus ist Mistrauen gegenüber demokratischen Prozeduren inhärent, denn "alles ist nur ein Werkzeug für raffinierte Manipulationen" (im Raschismus werden grobe Manipulationen bevorzugt). Raschisten gehen davon aus, dass das "Volksgeist" und das "höhere allgemeine Interesse" nicht durch formale Wahl-Mechanismen in Erscheinung treten, sondern auf dem irrationalen, mystischen Wege - durch einen Führer, der zu dem Führer geworden ist, weil er es geschafft hat, die anderen zu eliminieren. Der Politologe Stanislaw Belkowski behauptet: Raschismus tarnt sich als Antifaschismus, hat aber ein faschistisches Gesicht und ist faschistischer Natur.Путин будет захватывать новые территории, чтобы проложить путь к Балканам — эксперты. Больше читайте здесь. In der raschistischen Ideologie sind seltsamerweise Ansichten: die Welt sei ein Feld für einen totalen brutalen Kampf ums Überleben und Anspruch auf hohe Spiritualität vereint, die nach Meinung von Raschisten für den Rest der Welt unerreichbar. Gleichzeitig stellt diese Ideologie die Quintessenz der Unterwürfigkeit und Rüpelhaftigkeit. Der Politologe Ruslan Klyuchnik stellt fest: die russische Elite fühlt sich berechtigt, ihre eigene "souveräne Demokratie" ohne Bezug auf westliche Standards zu bauen, aber mit Rücksicht auf die Traditionen des russischen Staates. Administrative Ressourcen sind in Russland ein Mittel zur Erhaltung der demokratischen Fassade, hinter der sich der Mechanismus der absoluten Manipulation von Willen der Bürger verbirgt.Ключник Р. М. Розвиток теорії та практики демократії: ретроспективний аналіз // Західна аналітична група. Режим доступу: http://zgroup.com.ua/article.php?articleid=5201 Ideologie des Raschismus Raschismus ist eine Quasi-Ideologie, die an sich eine widersprüchliche Mischung aus Imperialismus, Chauvinismus und religiösem Traditionalismus ist, die auf Nostalgie nach der sowjetischen Vergangenheit basiert. Diese Ideologie stellt sich den westlichen liberal-demokratischen Werten und Institutionen gegenüber, darunter: freie Wahlen und andere Freiheitsrechte. Raschistische Ideologie basiert auf Hass und Neid gegenüber den westlichen Demokratien - Europa, den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada. In der Mitte dieser Ideologie ist der Kult des nationalen Führers, der Russlands "Größe" rehanimiert hat.Алексей Мельников. Рашизм против россиян Der Politologe Andrej Piontkovsky behauptet, dass die raschistische Ideologie weitgehend die Grundsätze des Nationalsozialismus hat, und die Reden und die Politik des russischen Präsidenten Putin - ähneln den Ideen von Hitler.«Просто рашизм». Телеканал 1+1, March 24, 2014 Laut Professor Alexander Kostenko ist Raschismus eine Ideologie, die "auf Illusionen basiert und die Akzeptanz jeglicher Willkür wegen falsch interpretierten Interessen der russischen Öffentlichkeit rechtfertigt. In der Außenpolitik macht sich Raschismus unteranderem durch Verstöße gegen die Grundsätze des Völkerrechts, Aufzwingen der Welt ihrer Interpretation der historischen Wahrheit ausschließlich zum eigenen Nutzen, im Missbrauch des Veto-Rechtes im Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen. In der Innenpolitik äußert sich der Raschismus in der Verletzung der Meinungsfreiheit, Verfolgung der "Bewegung der Dissidenten", Ausnutzung von Medien zur Desinformation, usw.“ Nach Alexander Kostenkos Meinung ist Raschismus eine Äußerung der Soziopathie. Raschismus hat eine bezüglich der Religion substituierende Funktion, die dem Adepten das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit zum Kampf zwischen "Gut und Böse" gibt, das ihn mit einem Sinn des Daseins erfüllt, und dabei seine Strapazen und Opfer rechtfertigt, und befreit ihn von einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex.Credo quia absurdum. Что такое рашизм? Nach Mykola Tomenkos Auffassung ist "Raschismus" eine menschenfeindliche Ideologie, deren Inhalt sich nicht wesentlich vom Faschismus oder Stalinismus unterscheidet. Russland entfachte zunächst einen Informations- und Ideologiekrieg, nun unterstützt es weltweit Aktionen (einschließlich militärische) gegen diejenigen, die die Ideologie der "Russischen Welt" nicht unterstützen, und sorgt für die Umsetzung dieser Ideologie mit allen Mitteln.Микола Томенко: у ХХІ столітті з'явилася нова чума — «рашизм». Der Professor Oleg Hryniv ist der Ansicht, dass man zwischen Putinismus für Raschismus klar unterscheiden sollte, denn der Raschismus ist dazu da um die advanturistische Politik des russischen Diktators Putin ideologisch zu rechtfertigen, gemeint ist der moskauer Imperialismus, unter dem sich ideologische Gegner (Kommunistische Partei-Ideologen, Chauvinisten und Antikommunisten) vereint haben um die Länder wirtschaftlich und politisch zu erpressen, die auf dem Territorium des ehemaligen Reiches entstanden. Der Bolschewismus kann nur noch als eine der Sorten von Raschismus angesehen werden. Seinerseits versucht der Moskauer Patriarch Kirill eine klerikale Variante von Raschismus zu realisieren, der Beleg dafür ist sein Konzept der "Russischen Welt". Im Grunde geht es bei dem Raschismus um die Ablehnung der westlichen Zivilisation, der gegenüber die eigenartige russische (eurasische) Zivilisation gegenübergestellt wird. Moskauer Intellektuellen sind sich, was den Autokraten Putin betrifft, einig: er setzt alles darauf, den zaristischen und bolschewistischen Ukrayinozid zu vollenden. Heute ist der Raschismus die ideologische Grundlage des Putinismus. Die Geschichte hat bewiesen: der Raschismus sieht in erster Linie die Vernichtung des Ukrainertums als nationaler Gemeinschaft vor. Raschisten Anhänge der Ideologie des Raschismus werden üblicherweise als Raschisten, manchmal auch als "Watniki" (zu Deutsch: Steppjacke mit Futter aus Watte). Die Psychologie von Raschisten ist die der Feindseligkeit, und Einbildung, dass auch innerhalb von Russland überall Fremdlinge sind. Das ist die Psychologie von tief beleidigten Menschen, die eingebildete oder reale Demütigungen seitens des "Westens" erlitten haben. Aber während der Zeit, "wenn Russland stark ist", haben Raschisten angeblich die Möglichkeit, sich zu rächen.Політичне життя росіян за три роки: стабільність від Кремля, рашизм і бунти під наглядом ОМОНу Eine bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft des Bewusstseins von Raschisten ist das Vertrauen auf die Stärke. Das nächste wichtige Merkmal von Raschisten ist die tote und polemische Auslegung der russischen Geschichte, und die ihre Verwandlung in eine Reihe von kultischen Daten, die Raschisten anbeten und in die sie glauben. Eine arrogante, misstrauische (um herum sind nur Feinde, die uns auffressen wollen) und, im Allgemeinen, ziemlich feindselige Einstellung dieser "verdorbenen" Welt gegenüber, deren Anblick als einer potentiellen Beute, schaffen es die Raschisten mit einer kindlich naiven Beleidigung zu vereinbaren, dass "uns niemand mag". Dabei möchten Raschisten auch geliebt zu werden, wie älterer Bruder. Raschisten übertragen patriarchalischen Grundsätzen auf die Beziehungen zwischen Völkern. Sie sind überzeugt, dass man die Liebe aufzwingen kann, dass die "Liebe durch Ertragen" kommt, dass "wer schlägt, der liebt", weil das "Zu ihrem eigenen Besten" ist. Raschismus in der Massenkultur * Lied "Mein Kind, das ist - Raschismus", Boris Sevastyanov.«That's, baby, Ruscism». Boris Sevastyanov, July 13, 2014Інтерв'ю: автор хіта «Это детка рашизм» Борис СевастьяновУ Харкові на День Незалежності співали про рашизм * "Hymne von antiRaschisten", Vadim Dubovskoy.Gіmn anti-ruscists’ * "Raschismus kommt nicht durch!", Musik aus dem Film "Buratino".Рашизм не пройдет! ПТН ПНХ * "Wo fängt Scheusal an?".С чего начинается гадина? Siehe auch * Putinismus * Eurasismus * Faschismus * Nationalsozialismus * Putin chuilo * Wladimir Wladimirowitsch Putin * Dmitri Medwedew * Alexander Geljewitsch Dugin * Patriarch Kirill * Holodomor Weblinks * Обыкновенный рашизм: Путин хочет стребовать с Украины газовый аванс * * * Леусенко О. В. Рашизм как идеология Кремля * Борисов Сергей Сергеевич. Рашизм — Россия на краю * Strategy of the Russian Empire. New Fascism is Ruscism! Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Politik Kategorie:Faschismus Kategorie:Politische Ideologie Kategorie:Diktatur Kategorie:Außenpolitik (Russische Föderation) Kategorie:Rassismus